Cabin Fever
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: Bennet decides to keep Matt and Ted hidden in a cabin the woods as a safety precaution. They find an interesting way to spend the time. Slash [MattTed]


Cabin Fever

* * *

"He said 'cabin' right?" 

"That's what he said."

Ted and I surveyed the inside of the building Bennet had sent us to. When he told us we were going to lay low in a log cabin for a week I was actually kind of relieved. First off, it meant a week _without_ Bennet, and I'd always liked camping. Log cabin conjured up certain connotations in my mind that this certainly wasn't living up to. This building was one room with a refrigerator in the corner and a blanket on the floor.

"You're sure he didn't say 'shack'?"

I shook my head, "He said 'cabin.'"

"Not 'rundown hellhole in the middle of goddamn nowhere'?"

"'Cabin.'"

"Well, at least it's got a fireplace."

"And it's made of log."

Ted stepped inside our 'cabin' to get a better look. "Do these count as logs? This isn't kindling?"

I followed him inside and shut the door. "Are you going to spend this entire week debating semantics?"

He just glared at me and thought, _Maybe._

"Fantastic. This week is just going to fly by."

Ted ignored my sarcastic sentiments and wandered over to the fridge. "Bennet did say there was going to be food, right?"

I nodded and tried to make myself comfortable sitting on the floor. "Again, that's what he _said_. We saw how well his description of 'log cabin' turned out."

Ted flung open the refrigerator door to check for himself, "We have bread. Oh, correction, expired bread. And beer. Thank God."

"Is that all?"

Ted sat next to me on the blanket and handed me a beer, "That is all we have to eat for the week."

I eagerly took the beer and cracked it open. "Never thought I'd miss those hotel vending machines."

"Look on the bright side," Ted said with a grin, "We don't have to deal with Bennet for an entire week."

"Now that calls for a toast." Ted and I clinked our bottles together and quickly downed the rest of them.

_Really shitty beer. _

"Yeah, it is."

He shook his head and raised a weary eyebrow to me. "You know, you responding directly to my thoughts isn't getting any less creepy, Parkman."

"Sorry," As I debated getting another beer, I was suddenly struck with a very disturbing thought. "This is the only room in the cabin, right?"

Ted nodded, but immediately stopped when his brain stumbled upon the same thought as mine. _Shit. No bathroom._

"Exactly what I was thinking." Then I remembered his previous complaint. "The bathroom thing."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we're in the woods." Ted smiled for a moment, but it quickly faded as he made another realization. "Does that mean there's no shower? I haven't bathed in three days, and I was really looking forward to that."

"Why didn't you take one at that roadside motel?"

"Did you see that bathroom?"

I shuddered as I remembered my own experience attempting to get clean in that place. "You probably made the right choice."

I looked around, surveying the room a little more intently than before. I spotted a grimy looking curtain in the corner, and with a sinking feeling in my stomach stood up and moved the curtain away. Green tile and a faucet on the wall greeted me. "Ted, I think I found the shower."

Ted got up to get a better look, and I could see any hope of getting clean in the immediate future drain out of him. _God, I hope that tile's supposed to be green._

He shook his head in disgust, "What the hell kind of place is this? For a company that can afford to kidnap people on a regular basis you think they could build a cabin with walls."

"I don't think the cabin's company property. On second thought, I don't want to know how Bennet knows about this place."

Ted nodded in agreement. "You ever seen _Evil Dead_?"

"No. Why?"

He shrugged, "No reason."

"So, how much beer was in that fridge?"

"A whole lot."

"You want to get drunk?"

"More than anything in the world."

* * *

Getting drunk helped me fall asleep real easily; no small feat, considering the only thing I had for warmth was a blanket on a wooden floor, with the warmth of Ted's body sleeping a few feet away thrown in for good measure. Once I was asleep though, the alcohol had a few other effects as well.

It's been a long while since I'd seen Janice, and even longer since we were really intimate. Once, shortly before I'd found out about the affair, and boy was that a mood killer. That, coupled with all the beer, had put me in a rather… amorous mood.

I'd been awakened from a rather enticing dream I was having and discovered that my lower half was desperately crying out for some attention. I was still mostly asleep, so I decided to oblige. I moaned softly as I began to entertain myself, residue of my erotic dream still flowing through my head.

_Oh, Matt. You've got such a nice body._

My other hand began to trace along my chest.

_Yeah, just like that. Harder._

My fingers grazed across my nipples, and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

_Don't stop. Oh, please don't stop._

My breathing became more frantic and I had to fight back to urge to cry out.

_Harder!_

Fingers intertwined with the blanket surrounding me as I desperately tried to grab hold of something.

_Faster._

Blood was starting to spill from my lip I was biting it so hard.

_To the left._

Almost… there.

_Now spit on it._

Wait. What?

My eyes suddenly shot open, now fully awake, and I hastily withdrew my hand from my boxers. A wave of guilt washed over me when I remembered that Ted was a mere five feet away from me. That was definitely not appropriate.

_Keep it going. Almost there._

_Hold on,_ I thought,_ I'm awake now, so that's not me dreaming. Which means…_

My head snapped to the left and confirmed my suspicions as I realized that Ted was no longer lying on the floor beside me.

"Tracking system." I mumbled and stood up. My eyes had not quite adjusted to the dark, and I frantically looked around for Ted. Still half asleep, I stumbled to the corner of the cabin and flung open the curtain hanging from the ceiling.

It was then that my alcohol and sleep induced stupor ended, and I snapped back to my senses. Ted had not been taken abducted in the middle of the night. He was showering.

"Parkman, what the hell!?"

"Oh, sorry," I stood there dumbfounded for a minute. I was thinking completely clearly because my eyes inadvertently glanced over Ted's naked and wet body. It was dark but I was struck with the image that Ted was very, very… hairy. Also, I think he was occupying himself with the same nocturnal pastime that I had been.

_Well, that explains what I was hearing._ I shook my head, and quickly looked him in the eyes. "I think I'm still a little drunk?"

"And?" Ted was pretty upset and glaring at me, but was doing nothing to hide his, erm, excitement.

I shook my head and attempted to explain, "I woke up, and you weren't there. I thought maybe someone had come and… taken you."

"Well they didn't."

"That's good." I nodded, and the two of us stood there looking at each for a several moments.

"Well, I appreciate your concern," Ted said curtly, "but can I finish my shower?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." I nodded vigorously but didn't walk away. "So do you ever, you know, shave any of that?" I was definitely still a little drunk.

"_Parkman._"

"Right. Right. We'll talk later." I closed the curtain behind me and stumbled back to my blanket on the floor.

As I fell back asleep I remember hearing someone think, _Hmm, that was kind of hot._ I'm still really sure which one of us it was.

* * *

"Do you ever sleep?" When I woke up, I found Ted in just his jeans sitting near the fridge with shaving cream and a straight razor.

He looked at me and shook his head, "Well after you assaulted me in the shower last night, I was afraid to sleep next to you."

I blushed at the jab he made, but in sounded in good humor. At least he didn't seem too mad. "Yeah, about that. Really sorry. I had a lot to drink, and I was still pretty drunk when I woke up so…"

"Yeah, I figured. You had a lot to drink. Hell, it's nearly dusk, and you're just waking up."

I looked out the one window in the cabin and saw that indeed I had slept away most of the day. "Damn, I did drink a lot."

"You deserved it. It's been a rough few weeks." Ted said in a slightly gentle tone that I wasn't used to hearing from him.

"I was really worried that was going to make things awkward." I confessed.

"It might've if I didn't- shit!" Ted suddenly exclaimed, and I saw blood start dripping from his face. "I decided to take your advice and shave a little bit. I brought the razor and cream, but there's no damn mirrors in this place."

"Here, take this," I grabbed my T-shirt off the floor and handed it to him to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks. God, I'm starting to miss those motels."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I chuckled. I glanced over at Ted who was also smiling, and I noticed the hack job he was doing on his face. "Do you… do you want me to do that for you?"

Ted raised a weary eyebrow at my offer, but nodded after a minute. "Sure. Go ahead. You probably can't butcher me up anymore than I'm doing."

Ted was slightly wrong about that. "Ow, damnit, Parkman."

"Sorry," I apologized, "I'm not used to shaving from this end. Besides, I barely cut you." I reached out my hand and pressed it against Ted's cheek to keep it from bleeding.

Ted's eyes met mine and for a moment neither one of us said anything. "Okay. You're right. Keep going."

I moved my hand away and picked up the razor again. "Just close your eyes and relax. If you keep still, this'll go smoother."

I moved closer to Ted, so that our faces were only a few inches apart and our legs were barely touching. It gave me a better vantage point to clean up his face, and I worked in silence for several minutes concentrating intently on Ted's face.

It wasn't until I felt something brush against my own leg that I felt the need to say something. "Um, Ted?"

His eyes suddenly snapped open and we both looked down at the growing tent in his jeans. "Oh. Shit." His eyes moved up and met mine. "It's been awhile since I've had some human contact."

I gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I noticed. You seemed rather busy in the shower last night."

Ted grinned back at me, "Well you were the one who couldn't stop staring."

It was then that I realized how close Ted and I actually were. With the minimal distance, especially with Ted sporting a rather prominent erection, it should've felt more awkward. It didn't. I probably should've backed away. But I didn't. Instead I asked, "Hey, Ted?"

"You going to stay this close to me all day, Parkman? Or did you want to help me out with my other problem as well?"

I swallowed but didn't answer him. Ted's grin faltered a bit at my lack of an answer, but neither one of us moved away.

"I could hear some of your thoughts last night, when I was sleeping." I told him.

"Yeah?" He asked in a hurried breath that I could feel on the side of my face.

"I was feeling a little… lonely myself last night when I was sleeping. Alcohol has that effect on me."

"We're not drunk now." It was a statement, not a question, that he whispered at me.

"No," I agreed, suddenly feeling very warm despite the fact that I was still in the boxers I had been sleeping in. "Last night though, were you thinking 'Oh, Matt'?"

Instead of answering me, Ted grabbed my hand in a firm but gentle way and moved it down to his thigh. He moved his hand away and looked at me. I could see the hunger and the longing in his eyes and recognized it as the same thing I was feeling. We were both alone and far from home. Neither one of us had anything close to intimate human contact in far too long.

I slowly began to caress Ted's thigh.

He nodded at me, and without saying a word we both agreed on what was going to happen. Ted unzipped his jeans, and I moved my hands to his waist so that I could pull his jeans and underwear down. It was not long before I had a completely naked radioactive man sitting in front of me.

Ted in the nude was impressive to say the least, but also intimidating. I normally like to keep my equipment fairly well trimmed. I found that women seemed to like it, plus I was fairly fond of how it looked as well. Ted did not seem to follow that same idea.

Ted broke out into a smile, "Yeah, I know it's a forest down there, but trust me, the goods are all there just the same." His joke broke some of the tension, and I found myself smiling as well. I leaned my face towards his crotch, but hesitated before making contact. Everything about him, the aroma and especially the sight, was very different than what I was used to, but at the same time very inviting. "Come on, Parkman. If you're going to do it, just do it."

So I did.

As soon as my mouth came in touch with Ted's flesh, he let out a sudden gasp and involuntarily thrust his hips forward. He succeeded in gagging me in the process. "Hey, watch that."

Ted blushed and shrugged, "Sorry. I haven't done this with a guy in a long time." I gave him a quizzical look and he quickly added, "I mean, ever."

Ted shifted his eyes away from me, and I decided to get back to the task at hand. My lips wrapped around Ted, and I was struck with the very powerful musky scent of Ted's crotch. It was strong, but not entirely unpleasant. I found myself very grateful that he'd taken that shower last night.

I attempted to relax my throat muscles and let Ted fill my mouth. I quickly adjusted to the foreign anatomy in my mouth and began to build up a rhythm as I moved my head up and down over Ted. His fingers curled into my hair and he began to guide my actions with his hands. The guidance was not unwelcome.

Surprisingly, I found the act, coupled with Ted's hands and gentle moaning very arousing as well as rather fun. I had never really considered this kind of recreation before, but I was certainly enjoying myself now that I was in the moment.

After a few minutes of fellating Ted, I suddenly yanked my head away. "Whoa, Parkman, what's the problem?"

"I'm sorry. Sorry. It was just… getting too hot."

Ted massaged my shoulder and smiled, "Hey, just because you're enjoying yourself is not reason-"

"Not like that." I shook my head and gestured at the glow coming from between his legs. "Hot, temperature wise."

"Oh, well, oops." Ted shrugged and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. _Not bad, Parkman. Better than I thought you'd be._

"Better than you thought?" I smiled at Ted. "How often have you thought about this?"

Ted blushed and looked away. "What did I say about responding directly to thoughts?" I just shrugged at him, and waited for the glowing to subside. "There. I think I've got it under control."

"Okay. Good." I eagerly got back to work, savoring the sensations of Ted filling up and moving in and out of my mouth. His hips began to softly move in time with the rhythm of my head, and I found myself getting more caught up in pleasuring him than I felt I should've.

I lost all track of time, but suddenly (far too soon, it seemed) Ted pushed me away from him. I was about to protest, but I soon realized why as he let out a deep groan, his back arching in pleasure, as he grabbed a hold of himself to finish the job I'd started. His energy spent, he leaned against the wall with a contented sigh.

I awkwardly scratched my head and looked around, suddenly unsure of how secluded we really were. "Is that all?"

Ted smiled at me, "What, did you want to kiss or something? You taste like my junk."

"No, I mean…" I stammered. "I don't really know what I mean."

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself," He said, pointing to the increasing bulge in my boxers. Ted rubbed his chest absentmindedly and waved his hand around. "Do you want me to, uh, you know, do you?"

"I… uh, that's… I don't know if I'm quite ready for that intense of an activity yet. Not that I don't-"

A grin broke across Ted's face, "I meant did you want me to suck you off too, Parkman."

"Oh." I could feel myself turning red, and I quickly averted Ted's gaze. "I guess you could…"

Ted had already moved next to me and slid his hand into my boxers. "Not ready _yet_?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Well, what I meant was- Oh." With one quick movement, Ted had jerked my boxers down to my ankles and was admiring my, um, you know.

"Wow. Clean shaven. That's new." Before I had a chance to respond, Ted had run his tongue along the length of my erection and was gently sucking on the tip.

I inadvertently shuddered in delight. "That's nice. You sure you've never done this before?"

Ted looked up at me and smiled. "Never," he said, unconvincingly.

Whether or not I believed him (which, for the record, I did not) Ted certainly knew what he was doing. While his mouth was busy with the front of me, he used his hands to… Well, let's just say Ted did some things that Janice had never done. No matter how much I asked her.

After it was all said and done, I lay back against the floor, unable to move a muscle. "Wow," was all I could muster.

"Yeah, that was fun," Ted said standing up. "I need a shower now." He walked over to the corner of the cabin before looking back at me. "You coming?"

I suddenly found the energy to move.

* * *

"Well that was a fun way to spend a day," I said, gazing up at the ceiling.

Ted nodded next to me, "And we've got six more ahead of us. Don't know how we'll find a way to spend them."

"It was nice," I said while yawning, "but I think I need some sleep. Do you want to…?"

"What?" Ted smirked, "Cuddle?"

"No. Not like that. Just, you know, for warmth." I offered in what I hoped sounded like a masculine reasoning.

"Sure. Sure. For warmth." Ted smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

I began to fade to sleep, more content than I'd felt in a long while in Ted's warm arms. Ted's _very _warm arms. Arms that were beginning to glow.

"Not funny, Ted."

"Sorry," he mumbled and briefly pressed his lips against mine in a tender kiss. "Good night, Matt."

"Good night, Ted."


End file.
